Secrets of the Realm
by Abhorrent Funeral
Summary: The Yu Yu Hakusho gang is met up with a very old rival to the three worlds.


-Giggles- Yes this is _MY_ first story that I have written in a **_long time_**. This story is my little baby right now. I will TRY to keep coming up with ideas for it. I have a plan drawn out and EVERYTHING. If I have not updated in a while (and according to you, I need to update) feel please to contact me regarding my slow updates. I do plan to keep on going with this. My e-mail is now located on my biography page and the same goes for my screen name on AOL IM.  
  
OK. I do know I will get out of character on certain things but HEY! I only have 3 YuYuHakusho manga's and saw a limited few on Adult Swim (count the years). So yes. I will get out of character and my story line is played out in my head. I am a horrible writer (my opinion) and I _will_ have mistakes.   
  
Parts of it is about another group, other parts of it is about the YuYu gang. So yes, there _will_ be confusion but later will be explained.  
  
This is semi-a/u. In other words, I don't know _when_ this takes place. I prefer if it's after the whole demonic Yuusuke ordeal but without the whole "Yes lord" crap.  
  
** THIS IS RATED R FOR LANGUAGE, ADULT SITUATIONS, ETC.** If you can't handle that, you can leave now. Just because it's **R** doesn't mean it'll have sex.. although there are some talk of sex... please be mature about it.  
  
- all in all most love from Nyx.  
  
** Disclaimer** -- YuYuHakusho is written and OWNED by Yoshihiro Togashi. Additional characters are owned by Luil X. and Nyx K.i Jeya.  
  
** Secrets Of The Realm  
** By Abhorrent Funeral  
  
---  
  
_ "Your father's dead, he passed in his sleep, and I woke to the sounds of her crying."   
- Coheed and Cambria : The Light & The Glass (from The Secrets Of Silent Earth : 3)_  
  
---  
  
** Chapter Zero.  
** The Boy and The Man   
  
  
_ "Yo, Hiei! What'cha doing tomorrow?" Asked a tall teen with his hair slicked back. There was a group of teens, each one very different than the next. It almost made the other people who took a glance upon on why they were together in the first place but most kept silent for the shortest had a glare that made your spin tingle.  
  
The shortest, Hiei, kept his gaze straight ahead but decided to answer the taller teen. "None of your damn business, Detective."  
  
The detective gave a short shrug at the other teen beside him. "I tried."  
  
"Yuusuke. Do not worry about Hiei wants to do tomorrow. He probably has his own plans." Said a long haired teen. "Besides, I thought you and Keiko had plans..."  
  
"Oh SHIT! Thanks for reminding me Kurama. I gotta' run!"  
  
"Oi Urameshi!! I gotta' pound your face in tomorrow!!"  
  
Hiei growled inwardly,_ Those idiots

----

Hiei sat down in front of the fresh patch of snow that layered on an old tombstone. Bowing his head in respect of the symbols that scribbled on it, he stood up in a fluid movement. He walked over to a tree that was on the opposite side of the cemetery. His eyes caught sight of a familiar figure that he now knew from anywhere. _Yukina...  
_  
He watched as Yukina placed two white makai flowers on the grave. "Mother," She spoke to the tombstone, "I miss you."  
  
Hiei closed his eyes but kept his body and hearing in tuned with the surroundings. Every inch of him kept alert however his eyes were closed in respect. Listening to his sister's voice as she spoke to the silent tombstone, he kept interest.   
  
"Mother, I know you cannot speak to me personality. I know you are shaking your head in shame that I have not found my brother yet. I sometimes wish that I could find my father but as I was once told that he died trying to save you. I do not think that is true, I know deep inside that is not. He is still alive, Mother. He and my brother are both alive..."  
  
Hiei's eyes went wide on hearing that. Hiei _learned _to trust Yukina's instincts. More than likely she was correct.   
  
"Mother, Can you help me search for him? I know some people who go to the Reikai sometimes, maybe you can speak to Koenma to help me search for him?"  
  
Hiei cursed silently among himself but kept his anger in check.   
  
Yukina then kissed the snow covered slate and stood up to walk across the Koorime Isle. Hiei jumped from his branch to follow his sister to ensure her protection.   
  
Hiei walked along the ridge of Koorime Isle and pondered vaguely on why he was thrown from this very edge. "You child, should not be here."  
  
Taking note in the voice that once lead him here a few years back, he nodded and kept his eyes on the distance. "I came to visit my mother. If that is a crime, then so be it."  
  
The woman stood beside Hiei and closed her eyes in respect then opened them. "I will not tell a soul that you are here. I am surprise that your sister came as well..." Hiei turned to look at the elder woman with high interests. The woman turned her eyes toward the distance. "I am just saying, she is here for the same reasons you are. She speaks highly of her friends."  
  
"Hn." Hiei grunted then he turned his gaze back toward the horizon.  
  
The woman looked at the shorter teen in high observation that made his skin crawl. "You look a lot like your father." She told him softly that was almost a whisper. "It is a shame that your mother died before she could alert your father..."  
  
Hiei gritted his teeth in pure irritation and clutched his fist then re-opened them. "I do not wish to meet him."  
  
The woman looked at Hiei with a small amount of pity in her eyes and Hiei snorted in disgust. "I believe I would feel the same way if I was you. I am not however, I knew your father and it was not his choice to abandon you and your sister."  
  
"Why are you even speaking to me about him?" He asked the woman in pure perplexity.   
  
She bowed her head at the young man and smiled ever so softly. "I feel it is about time that you knew who you are."  
  
----  
  
_ Today. Yes It was today over 50 years ago where I begin my own research on the outer realms that connected to this one. Today, over 300 years ago I was betrayed by a demon by the name of Yoko Kurama, a backstabbing thief. Today, over 200 years ago I would lose something that I worked hard to protect.. my family. Today all in all is not a good day indeed.  
  
Is my mate still alive? I do not know. I do not even know if my children are still alive for that. Koorime Isle was not an ideal place in my eyes. I can not linger on the past, I need to push forward. I need to get out of here.  
  
I now know you are asking 'Where is here?' Here...has no name and if it does, it is not common knowledge in Makai. Here is where I reside.   
  
Inside this realm, it is far from my home where everyone I loved I left behind. I found a way to escape the hells inside there to find worst ones here. Funny how life is_.

--

A man, looked around his late teens, sat the paper down and looked out the broken window. Snow danced as they fell down to the earth like dust off of a covered book. The sky, as beautiful as it seemed every passing day was now a dark grey. Dark red eyes glanced up on the horizon to see the ocean beating against the rocks with enough force to make the boulders break away for the edge. _The old world is breaking herself apart._ He thought silent among himself.   
  
His finger tapped over the aged wood in a rhythm and a soft hum vibrated against his lips. His eyes started scurrying around looking for any signs that was seemingly out of place, however; seeing none, he kept on humming his little tune.   
  
"I think I'll go outside..." He told no one in particular. His eyes started to roam in every direction that seemed instinctive and a posture that seemed alert. Crouching in the cold wet substance, he relied strictly on what his instincts told him. Grabbing a small dagger in his left hand automatically he ventured on the horizon.  
  
His eyes squinted and his knuckles protested and was slowly turning white. He took a sharp intake and made his body heat rise. The snow around him began to melt and his knuckles began to receive their color back. Crouching back into the snow and made a tench.   
  
As the man sat and waited in the melted ice, he kept his eyes locked on the lone figure in the distance. In his mind, he cerebrally thought up possibilities on how to attack his target. One thing he did learn from Yoko Kurama was how to approach your target and how to hunt without instincts. One cannot hunt without instincts, no? So he hunted while depending on his intelligence more so. Whispering to himself softly, "You, Hina, I am confiding myself in your hands."  
  
Keeping his eyes on his target, he took an inhale than exhaled as he fingered his dagger's edge in a contemplative style. His body's muscles began to adjust themselves for pouncing, burrowing, running and more. Melting the snow around him with his ki, he ventured onward to his victim.  
  
His prey, however; felt the ki rise and now was looking around in fear. He couldn't see what this creature was but he knew it probably wasn't edible. Didn't matter to him, he was hungry.  
  
As he studied his prey, he noticed a detail about it that seemed far fetched. _Damn. This is not a rabbit._ The man, trying to get a better look on this unfamiliar creature, noticing he couldn't, he decided on his good faith that he will get closer to find out what this thing is.  
  
"I feel like I'm back on Koorime Isle." He complained, "Watch, this thing will end up being some hot demon who will try to freeze me the moment she sees me, then she'll scream like a banshee then she'll unfreeze me just to stab me." He voiced out. Closing his eyes in a meditative manner he reached out for the aura of the target's. His eyes snapped open and his face was of sheer disgust.

----

Next Episode :: Treasures In The Realm Of Gods.

Thank You For Reading.  
  
Read and Review If You Hated It. Loved It. Flames Will Be Used To Ease My Pyro Addiction!

.

.

.

.

23:11 (11:11pm) - Thursday - 2004/07/15


End file.
